The Second Summer Of Love
by Renaldo-Draconis
Summary: ok, this is my first EVER fanfic so...ya... let me know wat u thinkit takes place after Renton and Eureka come back down to earth, rated M for language and other stuff that happens after the first chapter. peace!
1. Chapter 1

**When your wish comes true**

**Disclaimer---** I do not own, hold any rights to, or are involved in any ACUTAL makings of REAL Eureka seven shows, its all bones and Bandai (if I had any say, it would have had like 200 episodes :P)

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, criticism welcome, but if you're too harsh, ill just delete your comment, just don't be too mean

This takes place after Renton and Eureka have come back to earth, and are having some well deserved R&R nudge nudge lol, but complications arise when a new ally, turns enemy once more…

"O Renton isn't the moon so beautiful!" Eureka said, as she lay be the one she loved, holding him close

"Ya, the Nirvash had a artistic side then?" he joked as he stared in awe at the engraving left in the moon from the Nirvash's final attack, the ultimate swell of love, making the words: Eureka & Renton, permanently visible to everyone.

As the couple lays there, both come to the realization that they are completely alone…

"Renton, what should we do now? We should get back to the others, yet I don't want to ever let you go, its so hard to chose I …" she was cut off by Renton kissing her, making all her worries slip away for one, blissful, moment.

"Eureka, don't you worry about anything, well have a little vacation here for a while then well head back" Renton said as he pulled back from their embrace

"O Renton, that's perfect! Umm, what's a vacation?" she asked looking very puzzled.

"Its when you take a break from a long time at work, or in our case a massive war" he said snickering, and grinning at Eureka who had once again had a look of confusion about her face (sigh I just cant make her relax anymore, what in the heck is bothering her now?)

"Renton, what's that light over there?"

"Huh? Where? O that one behind us?"

"Yea"

"It's the sunrise, must be morning"

Looking at a compuse laying next to where they had camped last time they were in the genuine Promised Land she noticed that the light was coming from the south, so it couldn't be the sunrise.

"I'm gonna go check it out, c'mon Renton" she said as she got up and started walking over to the light

(At least it's a sunrise and not a worry this time) Renton thought

They walked around a corner and, much to both there surprise, it was no sunrise but a set of swords, embedded into a stone of amber. As they looked in awe at the glowing swords Renton noticed some writing on the blades and walked over to get a closer look.

"Hey Eureka, there's some writing on these!" he exclaimed as he ran over and knelt down to read them

The right one said: "Ill never leave you, and Ill always defend you, no matter the cost"

The left one said: "my love for you is my strength, and I promise Ill be by your side for ever, and always"

As they knelt there, the glow faded and the right turned a reddish glow, and the left turned a light blue

"I like the right one" Renton said, its engraving is the promise I made to you, Eureka

"And the one on the left is the promise I made to you, Renton" Eureka said in a light voice, that gave Renton and idea of just how much Eureka loved him

Renton's sword was a large, one handed sword, with a broad edge capable of using as a shield, so he named it "Defender"

While Eureka's sword was a delicate, more agile sword with a cherry blossom engraved on the top of the handle, so she named it "sakura"

(Now this is cool!!!!) Renton thought as he started to swing his sword at some random palm trees

"Yea, this is very cool!" Eureka said

Renton stopped dead, and turned to face Eureka

"Did you just… agree with me?" he asked

"Yes, I love how this sword makes me feel like im connected to you like ive never been before, Renton"

"Funny thing Eureka, I thought that, I didn't say it! How'd u hear my thoughts???" he said with a little grin about his face

(It was a fluke, she just guessed from how excited I was…right?) He questioned himself

"No it wasn't a fluke, Renton, the corolians told me that id have some new abilities when I got back, they just never said watt the were going to be, and I never knew how much u love my wings until now" she said as she blushed a little

"Wow, that's amazing!" as he said that, his sword started to vibrate, violently, and the pointed up over Eureka's head: there was a coconut the size of a basketball plummeting down to her.

He didn't even know what came over him, but one second he was 10 feet away, the next, he had jumped 30 feet in the air and sliced the nut into tiny pieces, that showered down onto Eureka like a gentle rain.

He landed, grabbed Eureka and said "Ill always protect you" then he carried her back to the camp, and laid their swords in the backpacks.

"You know what I wish Renton?" Eureka asked, looking deep into the eyes of her love

"What's that?" he asked

"This" she said leaning down on him, kissing him with a passion that made Renton melt from her touch….

Well?? What do u think folks? Comment me(be nice plz) and let me know how fast u want the next chapter :P

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Who Says LFO's Aren't Human?

As Renton opened his eyes, images of the night before flashed in his mind of Eureka and him making love under the full moons glow. All the memories fresh in his mind, her sweet scent, how the touch of her skin felt so gentle and soft on his, her taste, everything about her sent his mind into a trance that engulfed him so that he couldn't even hear the distant rumbles…

The only thing that brought him back to his senses was when he looked over to see his sleeping beauty, Eureka, the Corolian he fell in love with that now loved him just as much as he loved her. He slid his hand down the side of her body, making her open her eyes and shutter at the euphoria of pleasure it gave her. She snuggled up against him and kissed him gently while letting her fingers explore her lover's body, and for a while the two just lay there in the morning sunrise, loving the moment.

"Now that's how I want wake up every morning, beside u Eureka" Renton said as he looked deep into her lavender eyes.

"Me too, I never want to be away from you Renton," She said as she looked back into his eyes with the same passion and love he was radiating to her.

They both got up and took a bath in the ocean and then packed up there camp site, stowing there new swords at there sides, incase they needed to defend themselves against anything.

"So, we take a vacation or head bake to the Gekko?" Renton asked Eureka.

"Well, I" Eureka stated, but was cut off by a massive explosion down the beach, like a crash landing.

A huge corolian-cluster had smashed into the beach and started moving towards them, stopping about fifty feet from them then, it spook:

"Eureka, you have left the command cluster leaving another to take your place and we thought that it would suffice but the new one has died because it was not ment for them, thus I am here to take you back. I will not take no for an answer, now come or we kill your partner" the intruder said as he raised a cannon to Renton's head.

(After all ive went through, after all ive done, after I saved her from the cluster, it ends like this??!?) Renton thought as he looked down the barrel of the massive cannon pointed at him, then the words of his father rang loud in his head.

"Don't beg for things, do it your self or you'll never get anything" he said

"What?" the intruder asked.

"Don't beg for things, do it your self or you'll never get anything" Renton chanted again

"Enough of this nonsense! Eureka! Come now!" the intruder yelled "the only thing that could save you now would be a LFO like the late Nirvash, but it was the last of its kind, abandon all hope, and come with me please! I don't want to spill more blood over this!"

"Did I not just say, DON'T BEG!" Renton yelled as he unsheathed his sword and held it in front of himself like a shield and told eureka, in his mind, to stand behind him.

Once again the sword started vibrating violently, but this time Renton felt as if the sword was pulling him to it so he stood his body against the blunt side, and he was absorbed into the sword!

"Renton? Renton?!?!" Eureka screamed as she watched him go into the sword, and she could clearly see his body writhing under the surface, like he was in pain, then the sword just fell and Renton stopped moving.

"Pathetic humans, now, to the cluster" the intruder said as he tried to grab Eureka, but her wings caught a thin trapar and she quickly dodged and flew up up up, away from the intruder while thinking

(Renton, please, help me!)

The intruder pursued but halted as Eureka drew her sword as well and slashed at him, sending a sonic boom crashing into him, and when the dust cleared he seen Eureka's eyes had changed to one lavender and one blue, and she had the most vicious look on her face that made the intruder reconsider his original plan, but he had no time to think as a resounding voice boomed from below:

"Don't beg for things…do it yourself… OR ELSE YOUL NEVER GET ANYTHING!!!!"

At that moment, a spec 3 LFO, which resembled a hybrid of Renton and the Nirvash, shot off the beach and directly in front of Eureka.

"Renton, where did you get that LFO?" Eureka asked.

"I didn't get one, I AM the LFO!!" he said to her.

And without hesitation, without warning, Renton shot forward at the intruder and sliced him into a million pieces that showered down to the ground like confetti.

Renton and Eureka went down to the beach and Renton turned back into himself, and the sword cam off home and sheathed itself on his side.

"What was that?" Eureka asked.

"You can do the same with your sword, Eureka, I transformed into a LFO because my desire to protect you called forth the spirit of the Nirvash that is embedded in our swords, in essence, she's not dead" Renton said

"So, we can turn into LFO's?" asked Eureka

"Yup"

"So I take were heading back now then?" she asked

"After discovering the fact that the scubs still want a new command-cluster, we would be dumb not too" He chuckled.

With that, the headed back to Belforest, where the Gekko was waiting.


End file.
